This invention relates to an improved omega connector for electrically coupling two electronic components. More particularly, this invention relates to an omega connector having solid copper plate end sections solder bonded to the components and an intermediate loop section formed of interwoven copper fibers for enhanced flexibility.
In a typical multicomponent electronic assembly, electrical connections are made between components arranged in side-by-side relationship using an omega connector. The omega connector is commonly formed of a copper ribbon generally in a configuration corresponding to the Greek letter .OMEGA., that is, having coplanar, flat end sections and an intermediate loop section. The components, typically printed circuit boards or the like, are positioned in a coplanar arrangement with adjacent edges spaced apart by a gap. The connector end sections are solder bonded to terminal pads on the components so that the loop section bridges the gap to provide the electrical interconnection.
During operation, the electronic assembly is subjected to temperature fluctuations that cause shifts in the relative positions of the components. This shifting tends to expand and contract the gap between the components. One advantage of the omega connector is that the loop section flexes to accommodate variations in the width of the gap. However, repeated cycling tends to harden the metal within the loop section and produce cracks that ultimately disrupt the electrical connection. Furthermore, the relative position of the components also tends to vary along the gap, that is, in a direction parallel to the component edges. This shifting also generates fatigue stresses within the loop section, which is accentuated due to the restricted flexibility of the copper strip across the width. These stresses may produce cracks that result in failure of the connection. However, a more common problem involves creep of the solder that bonds the end sections to the component. This creep is evidenced by a dramatic pulling away of the end section from the component pad and ultimately leads to failure of the solder bond, thereby breaking the connection with the component.